


Beloved

by HoneyBee95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dora Milaje - Freeform, Gen, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Traditions, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having awoken from his cryo-induced sleep in Wakanda, James Buchannan Barnes assimilates to life at the royal palace as T'challa's friend and visitor. The ex-winter soldier learns of life after war and finds himself enthralled by the nation and it's king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know much about Wakanda's eighteen tribes, so I decided to assimilate my own cultural background (Nigerian: Yoruba descent) into one, to make it have an authentic African feel to it, and diversify the nation even more.
> 
> Any Nigerian reading this, will possibly point out that the name I have used for one of my characters is masculine on a female body. The reason why I have chosen to do this, is to take away the idea that whilst Nigerian names do carry weight in their meaning and what it is attributed with, Wakanda is, I imagine, a nation that has more gender neutrality when it comes to naming. The impact the Dora Milaje has on clans no doubt affects naming rituals, and thus sparked this neutrality in names, as in Nigerian culture, a name is said to dictate one's future. That and I personally like boy names on a girl.
> 
> Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy the story. And I look forward to your comments.
> 
> =^.^=

The soldier awoke with a start. His eyes assessed the room with a trained precision only he possessed and soon, found themselves back staring up at the ceiling, where he started. He was in a room. A medical room filled with, what he assumed, where Scientists and Doctors. 

This was not the first time he had awoken to such a site. The soldier’s life had been littered with various awakenings, and this was by no means unusual. What was unusual, was the feeling of safety. The soldier had no recollection of it in the limited memories he possessed, other than the feeling that he had possessed it in life past, from long ago. Every other encounter with Doctors always involved pain, and as two men approached him (he continued to stare up at the ceiling, only noting their presence through his peripheral vision) he prepared himself for what was to come. For the pain, the agony and more.

‘Good Morning’ the first man said. His voice was distinct yet regal, something that made the soldiers heart tremble at the force and will behind it. The soldier looked over at the man who spoke.

The man that spoke was tall and dark, with strong prominent features. His arms and upper torso was well defined and suggested years of hard work and training had moulded this man into a calloused figure of perfection, something that even the soldier marvelled at. 

The man was beautiful. In every way it seemed possible.

‘Good Morning’ he said politely, a strain he had not realised was there, taking over his voice. The man that stood behind the Adonis before him, quickly recognised the strain, and poured some liquid into a plastic cup. And, very gently supporting his head, pressed it against the soldier’s lips. 

After he had finished, the Adonis stepped forward. ‘Do you remember your name?’ the soldier thought, and after a few moments, found an answer, ‘my name is James Barnes. The friends I had would call me Bucky.’ The man behind nodded, taking down what Bucky had said. ‘Do you know where you are?’ Adonis asked, his voice smooth and sleek like honey, ‘I’m in-‘ at this part, Bucky struggled, where was he? He couldn’t remember. But all at once, it came to him ‘Wakanda’. 

The man behind nodded again, indicating he was on the right track. ‘and finally’ the Adonis said, arms folded ‘do you know who I am?’ and without struggle, Bucky answered ‘you are king T’challa of Wakanda, ruler, protector and The Black Panther.’ T’challa smiled at this, and placed a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

‘You are right my friend, welcome back.’

\---

It was dark now, only a few doctors and a young servant assigned to him remained in Bucky’s Laboratory Room. The three present easily assumed that he was asleep, but that was far from the case. The ex-soldier was very much awake, but feigned sleep in order to reflect on the events of day. 

After his initial test, T’challa introduced the man behind him as Dr Julius Razac, the one who would lead the procedure in rehabilitating him. Whilst they had managed to get rid of the programming Hydra had instilled in him, the procedure had left Bucky slightly amiss, his memories having faded once more, despite the progress that had been made. 

At that same moment, another entered the room. This new person was breath-taking to behold. Her own features reminiscent to the king at his side. She walked with a grace that only he could define as cat-like, and carried her full yet shapely figure with such fluidity, one could have mistaken her for a god. Whilst her hair was short, not in the form that he appreciated on a woman, this goddess was, he felt, above his opinion. And regardless of what she did with her hair, she would remain flawless in the eyes of anyone who beheld her. 

‘Shuri’ T’challa acknowledged her presence, walked over, and kissed his sister on both cheeks in greeting. ‘How is he?’ she asked T’challa, by he, she meant Bucky, and although she was asking of the ex-soldier who was clearly awake, she never once let her gaze meet Bucky as they discussed his condition. ‘I’m fine, thank you’ Bucky said, hoping to start a conversation, but Shuri continued to ignore his presence, and once the talk had finished, walked out again, without another word. 

‘She doesn’t owe me anything’ Bucky thought, as more new people arrived with what he assumed was trays of food. T’challa had already left, but had introduced him to his -Bucky’s- ward, who -whilst he was getting better- would take care of him in his absence. A charming young man named Tayo.

In hindsight, Bucky knew his reaction had been excessive, and continued to mentally berate himself for the slight against the people who were taking such good care of him, and their culture. Tayo had dished him an orange rice, chopped peppers of varying colours and fried fish. Whilst the dish smelt delicious, the first instance he put the rice in his mouth, he almost immediately spat it back out. ‘Hot!’ he yelped, grabbing the bottle of chilled water that was served with the dish. It was in that moment, he remembered that he did not have his other arm, and the attempt to open the bottle was, at best, futile.

Tayo and the other servants, bewildered by his reaction, quickly helped him open the bottle. ‘What’s the matter?’ Tayo asked, once Bucky had finished downing the entire contents of the bottle. ‘It’s spicy’ Bucky gasped only just feeling ashamed for his violent display of disrespect. Tayo picked up another spoon, and ate some of rice on his plate. ‘It tastes fine’ he began, puzzlement riddled across his face ‘have you never had Jollof Rice before?’ Bucky shook his head, embarrassment flaring within his cheeks. The servants looked surprised at this, and began to discuss in their native tongue. Bucky’s cheeks flared even more as one of them ran out of the room. He assumed that he was going to tell T’challa of the great dishonour he had done within his own walls, and possibly ask him to leave for the slight. But the servant came back, not with the king, but with a new tray. This time, it had a pale potato like substance and a large omelette, filled with what smelt like sardines and onions. The servant placed it on Bucky’s lap, removing the previous offensive plate. ‘Try this instead’ the servant said. Bucky cut the potato thing with the fork and put it in his mouth. It wasn’t a potato, but it had the same consistency. And when he tried the omelette with the pale vegetable his eyes lit up. ‘This Is’, he began, looking for the right word ‘delicious, what is it called?’ the servants that stood behind Tayo breathed a sigh of relief, holding in a breath Bucky had not noticed they were holding as he ate. ‘it’s called Yam’ another servant said, brimming with pride, as Bucky struggled, yet ate with ravenous enthusiasm.

Bucky wound up eating two more bowls of the said product, with fish at lunch, and goat meat at dinner. He loved it, but he still felt stupid for his earlier reaction. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Tayo, who was struggling to stay awake. ‘Tayo’ Bucky called gently. The boys head snapped up, and he walked over to the ex-soldier quickly. ‘Are you alright?’ he asked peering into Bucky’s face. ‘I want to apologise’ he began blushing once more ‘whatever for?’ Tayo asked ‘For the rice incident. I was disrespectful, and I hope you and the others can forgive me for my reaction. It was uncalled for.’ Bucky said, hoping he sounded sincere enough. ‘Oh, that’ Tayo raised an eyebrow ‘I will admit, you would have to be the first person in Wakanda to so passionately rebuke Jollof rice, but I can understand your reaction.’ He said, ‘although, it would be much appreciated if you had spat it out politely’ he said, with an air of indifference.

‘That’s enough Tayo’ a sleek voice said from behind him. Tayo and Bucky quickly faced the door, to see T’challa standing there. Tayo stood immediately and bowed at the sight of his king, not moving until he waved a hand of dismissal in his direction. ‘why don’t you take the rest of the night off Tayo, you must be tired.’ Tayo muttered a quick goodnight to T’challa, Bucky and the two scientists left in the room, and walked out of the chamber quickly. T’challa sat at the end of the bed, his weight sinking it slightly. ‘How are you’ he asked, fiddling with his ring. ‘I’m fine, thank you’ Bucky said, grinning for the first time in a long time. ‘So, what’s this I hear about you and the Jollof rice?’ The Panther Prince asked, a devious smile playing on his lips. Colour filled the soldier’s cheeks for the umpteenth time that day. ‘word definitely gets about quickly around here’ he murmured, avoiding the king’s eyes. T’challa laughed, a regal yet breathy note leaving his lips.

‘An unfamiliar food in an unfamiliar land is bound to confuse you.’  
‘Yes, but that’s no indication that my reaction was right in any way’  
‘No, it wasn’t, but hearing it has put my staff in a better mood’

‘How so?’ Bucky asked and just as quickly as those words left his lips, he soon regretted it. It was as though someone had physically picked up a weight and placed it on the young Kings shoulders, his eyes quickly glazed over, and the subtle smile that was on his lips vanished ‘Since my father’s…’ T’challa struggled ‘departure, things have changed. Not in a drastic sense, but everyone felt his loss.’ He said quietly. 

It was silent then, neither knew what to say after this confession, but before Bucky could find the words to console the king, T’challa beat him too it. ‘I didn’t come here to discuss trivial matters’ he said perking up, ‘I imagine your anxious to leave and see your old friend again?’ ‘Steve’ Bucky breathed, his name a breath of fresh air that transcended all that had happened. ‘I would like too’ Bucky began, ‘But I don’t think now is the right time to do so.’ The ex-soldier said sadly, ‘I’m too broken and ill inside for that to happen just yet, and I don’t know for sure if all of Hydra’s influence is really gone.’ T’challa nodded in agreement. ‘I spoke to Julius, and he said the exact same thing. Broken, you are not, a victim is what you are, and for now, I must admit that staying here until we decide you are ready to meet with the captain, would be best.’  
‘Thank you’ Bucky said, as T’challa got up to leave. The Panther Prince offered the man a smile, and left without another word. 

Bucky wound up crying for the rest of the night. Grateful for the kindness that had been shown to him by all the people around him. Grateful that his first friend would see him soon with the influence of hydra gone. And grateful overall, for everything that T’challa was doing for him. When his tears had run out and he could cry no more, Bucky decided then that he would repay T’challa for his kindness, in any way possible.

\---

It was a good week before Bucky was allowed to leave the medical room, deemed healthy enough to function without surveillance, but with strict instruction to attend all his rehabilitation classes three times a week as required, which he promised he would do. Next, he went to find Tayo, who he practically begged to find work for him. In the few weeks he had been living in Wakanda, Bucky had unintentionally become a bit of a celebrity amongst the staff and residents of the palace, many noting that since his arrival, there was suddenly less to do in regards to work. If he wasn’t helping the servants in their daily rounds, he was following T’challa everywhere he went, a shadow of unmistakable significance. In that time, he got to know more about The Panther Prince, and many noted, a serious sense of loyalty surrounding the soldier, whenever present within his vicinity. 

In the sixth week of his stay in Wakanda, T’challa asked Bucky a question. ‘Would you like to attend a funeral with me?’ Bucky, surprised by the sudden request asked ‘Whose is it?’ nervous that he would upset the king in some way, by unintentionally reminding him of his father’s death. ‘One of my Dora Milaje’ he said, sipping some tea as he spoke, ‘She had been ill for some time now, and I only found out that she passed on this morning. She was a friend, of both Shuri and I, and I would appreciate it greatly if you could attend the service with me.’ Bucky was silent. T’challa had officially invited him to something, whereas before, Bucky realised, he just followed him without permission, suddenly realising how rude it must have seemed. ‘I – I would like that’ the soldier breathed looking away from the kings, his kings lingering gaze. T’challa smiled an easy smile that only few had seen him do, and went back to his work.

The funeral of the Dora Milaje in question – who had been named as Eni- was a private yet beautiful affair. The clan of the woman, the king, his sister and her own sisters-in-arms were present at her final laying of state. Bucky felt like an outsider amongst the congregation, since he had no right to be there, and he did not know the woman in person. When it came to leave, only small group of the deceased Dora Milaje’s clan remained. 

‘Greetings to you, our king’ said a clan elder, bowing respectfully to T’challa, T’challa courteously nodded a silent approval that his bow was accepted. ‘As you know,’ the elder began, rubbing his chin, ‘you are now one short within your ranks, and are in need of a replacement within the Dora Milaje. I know already, that according to tradition, you would have found a replacement for her amongst Odo Dora. But since there will be a place amongst them, we have brought forth a candidate to fill that space.’

In his time at the palace, Bucky had never heard of the Odo Dora, and was quite confused. ‘Thank you my friend,’ T’challa said, shaking the man’s hand, ‘is she here with you today?’ The elder nodded, ‘She is’ and, stepping aside, a young girl of no more than twelve years old stepped forward, her fingers intertwined with that of a boy of the same age, and her eyes trained adamantly onto the floor. ‘She has been tried and tested amongst her peers, and has risen as our strongest candidate. If it would please you, we ask that she remain here, and learn what it means to be a warrior, so that she may grow into a woman representative of our clan, and protector of our king.’

The young girl continued to stare at the ground, whilst the boy who held her hand looked directly at Bucky, T’challa and Shuri almost defiantly. Even when the girl’s clan left her, she continued to avoid the adults gaze, and it wasn’t until he had closed the great hall off from lingering eyes and ears was when T’challa spoke to the girl. ‘Can you tell me your name?’ he asked gently, kneeling in front of her. ‘Akinyemi’ she murmured, adamant that she would not look the king in the eye. ‘Who was that boy you were holding hands with?’ he tried again, hoping to improve the conversation, ‘my brother, Akinlabi’ she said barely moving a muscle. T’challa looked back at Shuri for help, but she merely shrugged, not knowing what to do herself. Getting up T’challa walked towards the table looking for something. 

The girl’s clear insecurity tugged a cord in Bucky’s heart, and, walking over, he knelt in front of the said girl. ‘Do you miss your family?’ Akinyemi didn’t respond this time, but rather nodded in response, her voice failing her in its moment of need. ‘Well,’ Bucky said, finally sitting, ‘I’m sure their very proud of you if you’re going to join the-the Odo Dora’ he tested the new word on his lips ‘and I’m sure that they are going to miss you too’ it was in this moment that the girl finally looked up. And whilst it did seem that she initially planned to hug the soldier, she was suddenly taken aback. ‘You’re so pale!’ she gaped and just as quickly as it left her lips she covered her mouth with her hands.  
There was a beat of silence, and soon Bucky’s laughter filled the air. It wasn’t very often that someone openly acknowledged how physically different Bucky looked in comparison to those around him, the most he had received since his awakening, was stares but this girl perplexed reaction, was something he had yet to experience, and her wide eyes, open mouth and sheer surprise in seeing him, was enough to merit humour on its own.

Bucky had not been the only one affected, T’challa’s laughter filled the place, bouncing off and travelling around the room as loudly and as sweetly as roar of thunder. Bucky looked back at him, and in his hand, saw some sweets he had possibly planned on giving Akinyemi. In that moment, T’challa looked so carefree and without worry more than ever before. And it was in that moment, it was as if there was a sudden pull between him and Bucky, as if all the gravity and all the universe was interlocked in T’challa’s being, a feeling unlike any other. 

It seemed as though Bucky had not been the only one affected, as Shuri – who he had forgotten was in the room- raised a suspicious eyebrow at the scene unfolding before her. She sent a civil glance to Bucky, but did not utter a single word, only to continue to watch her brother in his new found euphoria. ‘Come now Yemi’ T’challa said, taking the girls hand, ‘it’s time we introduce you to your new sisters.’ Akinyemi, flushed at the nickname, and held the kings hand tightly as he lead her out of the room, grabbing hold of Bucky’s hand too, as T’challa led them on.

Bucky had never been to this part of the palace before, and quickly noticed that there were barely any servants or soldiers around at all. At the very end of the hallway, two Dora Milaje stood guard at what looked like, a charge safe. The women saluted their king in reverence, and opened the large door. Whether he felt it was possible or not, what Bucky saw inside made his heart melt.  
Inside of the room, a group of no more than 17 girls where present. Some were playing, others where reading, and more still where eating. All of the girls where young, with no hair, but where of roughly the same calibre in age as Akinyemi. As soon as they caught sight of T’challa, there was an excited commotion. The girls each spoke in a different tongue, reminiscent to their clan, as they surrounded the king. What all of them said, Bucky did not know, but of the few languages that he remembered and recognised, one word was recurrent. ‘Beloved!’ they cried ‘Beloved!’ 

T’challa held up a single hand, ushering a silence in the room. ‘I have a new sister for you girls’ he said, tone soft and easy, ‘and as of today, she will join your ranks as a member of the Odo Milaje’ the girls cheered at this. ‘Akinyemi, can you kneel down in the middle of the floor please?’ the girl nodded and shyly stepped out in front of the crowd, and knelt before the standing king. One young girl brought forward a towel and razor and handed them to the king. ‘As of today’ T’challa began, voice returning to its kingly girth ‘we welcome our newest member of the Odo Milaje, and in doing so, she leaves behind a family, a home and a life of comfort, in order to serve Wakanda and its king. Before the sight of man and the Panther God, does anyone deny her right to be here?’ ‘There is none beloved!’ had Bucky not been trained to expect the unexpected, he would have jumped a foot in the air at the sudden arrival of new voices in the room. Behind him, stood the entire Dora Milaje who were watching with great intent at the new arrivals initiation. ‘Then so be it’ T’challa said, and, very carefully, he placed the towel around the girl’s shoulders, and began to cut her hair. 

Once again, Bucky felt he was intruding in something very sacred, something only few people had seen. What didn’t help either, was the fact that as he watched, some of the girls in the room where either just as bewildered as Akinyemi had been at his presence or the nervous stares some of them gave him. He wanted to be part of T’challa’s world, and prove to him that he was just as loyal and normal as everyone else, but it was hard, when he kept on realising how much of an outsider he truly was.

Soon, T’challa stepped back. ‘As you have left your old life, we welcome you into a new one. Rise then, Akinyemi of the Odo Milaje.’ The girl stood, and Bucky quickly noted that whilst he was busy feeling self-conscious, T’challa had completely removed all of Yemi’s hair. She stood proudly and defiantly, looking up and around the room of new sisters she had earned, and was soon enveloped in a great hug by many of the Odo Milaje. 

‘What exactly is the Odo Milaje?’ Bucky asked later that evening, as he and T’challa stood overlooking Wakanda from a balcony. In the evenings, it became tradition for the two men to sit back and unwind as they watched the sun set over the horizon. It was calming, and Bucky looked forward to these moments most of all. ‘The Odo Milaje’ T’challa began, eyes never leaving the horizon, ‘literally means young ones. It is tradition that there are two sets of Dora Milaje present. The current generation, are the ones Shuri and I grew up with. They are called the Dora Milaje. The ones you just saw are of a younger generation, they are called the Odo Milaje. They exist to act as an immediate replacement, should one of their senior kinswomen die. So that we are always prepared, and never lacking in numbers when disaster strikes.’ 

Bucky nodded, appreciating the logic and tactics behind the idea. Somehow, seeing all of those girls together reminded him of Red Room. Although his time there was to train and strengthen the girls into weapons, being around them, was the one source of happiness Bucky could remember immediately. ‘I’ Bucky began, not sure of how to say it. ‘You?’ T’challa prompted looking over at the soldier. ‘I want to try and help train them’ he said carefully, looking directly at the king. ‘And I want to learn with them’

\---  
In the days that followed, Bucky found himself to be happier than he had ever been before. the girls within the Odo Milaje lived on the other side of the palace, and where rarely seen due to them living in place under close surveillance. Which made sense. Why make an enemy aware of your extra resources when, if you can keep them in one enclosed and private location, you can surprise them with back up. At first, Bucky was uncomfortable with the idea of the girls living inside of a vault, but as time passed, he began to realise it was an irrational fear.

The vault in question was not exactly “closed off”, but rather just a large room, leading into other rooms and gardens that only T’challa, the Dora Milaje and Shuri only knew about, and only accessible by the girls living there. It was, essentially, a closed off mansion within a palace. Bucky found himself loving the girls greatly, the feeling seemingly mutual as they always demanded of him on the days he wasn’t present in their lessons or training sessions. 

‘If you’re not careful’ Shuri said to him one day, ‘these girls are going to forget that they are meant to serve my brother, and begin serving you instead.’ This was the first time Shuri had ever spoken to Bucky, every time he had tried to start conversation with the elusive woman, he found her cold, curt and rude. Bucky was watching Akinyemi play with her peers, a sense of pride welling in his heart. ‘I doubt that’ he said smiling, ‘these girls love that man too much. They’d drop everything for him in a heartbeat.’ Shuri glanced at him from the corner of her eye, and returned to watching the Odo Milaje. ‘And what of you James?’ she asked, ‘do you feel the same way?’ the question surprised Bucky, and he turned to face the gorgeous woman. ‘What do you mean?’ he asked carefully, suddenly nervous. Shuri looked him in the eyes and said frankly ‘exactly what it sounds like’ her gaze hard and unflinching. Bucky said nothing, and turned his attention back onto the small congregation of warriors. ‘I see’ she said, his silence answering her question. ‘You know, ever since I could remember, I couldn’t stand my older brother.’ Shuri began, after a beat of silence. ‘he was perfect in every way that I was not. He was smarter, he was faster, he was everything I strived to be, only better. Growing up with the embodiment of perfection can be a grating experience, and I never really liked him for it.’ Her confession surprised Bucky, but she continued, ‘but I did love him. I did everything in my power to try and one up him in some way, so at the very least, he could feel my frustration. Then you arrived. And for the first time, I was upset that he was paying so much attention to you, rather than me.’ Well, this explained Shuri’s previous attitude towards him. ‘I’m not saying this to make you feel better, but it’s my way of appreciating you being here.’ ‘why?’ ‘why?’ Shuri repeated incredulously ‘because this is the happiest I’ve ever seen T’challa in years. Ever since you arrived, I’ve never seen him more relaxed. Being a prince comes with a certain weight to it, and on top of that, me being prickly towards him doesn’t help either. So please, just take my appreciation and get over it.’

\---  
‘Oh man, I’ve missed you!’ Steve cried, hugging Bucky tightly. T’challa had invited Steve over without Bucky knowing, and seeing him all of a sudden brought suppressed feelings to the surface. It had been at least 3 months since Bucky had awoken from cryo, and seeing his childhood friend, could not suppress the feelings of excitement either of them felt. ‘Yeah me too’ Bucky cried patting the blonde’s shoulder. The two began to talk about what they had missed in the time they had been away from each other, reminiscing and reminding each other of things that had already passed. ‘Oh yeah, love the new arm by the way’ Bucky grinned sheepishly, rubbing the vibranium piece. ‘thanks’ he said ‘T’challa gave it to me’. ‘So tell me, has the great Captain America found a partner in crime to settle down with yet?’ Bucky chuckled as the blonde laughed earnestly. ‘Settle down? No. Found? Yes’ Steve said rubbing his hair, ‘but I don’t know if this person would be interested in me.’ Bucky smiled, happy for his friend. ‘So who is this bird?’ he asked wiggling his eyebrows, Steve sighed ‘well, you’re not far off from the bird part, that’s for sure.’ He said looking down at the ground. ‘Oh’ Bucky said, rubbing the blondes back. This was difficult territory. ‘You know Steve, times have changed now, and this sort of thing is pretty much acceptable.’ ‘I know that,’ Steve said embarrassed, ‘but its hard y’know? Every time I think about it, I worry that the cops’ll come and arrest me and if I get him involved, Sam too. What’s worse is the fact that if this was the past, Sam would be in deeper trouble than me. Times have changed, of course, but it’s hard not to worry.’ ‘Steve, I understand exactly where you are coming from.’ The blonde looked up at him, ‘how?’ Bucky didn’t say a word, but gave Steve a look that suggested “take a hint dumbass”. 

‘Oh,’ Steve said, eyes widening ‘Wow. You’ve really done it this time, haven’t you Bucky’ Bucky shook his head, ‘I don’t know what to do Steve, I’m planning on leaving with you tomorrow, but I also want to stay here, with him. I know it won’t work out, but I think it’s best for the two of us if I leave.’ ‘does he think that?’ Steve enquired, curious to know ‘I don’t know,' the ex-soldier sighed, 'I haven’t told him.'

\---  
‘So this is it’ T’challa says as he and Bucky travel down one of the vast halls. ‘you’re leaving?’ Bucky didn’t look at his king ‘yes’ he said, voice hard ‘I’ve overstayed my welcome, and I think it’s time I left.’ ‘and who says that you have overstayed?’ T’challa asked, curiosity present in his voice. ‘Nobody’ Bucky sighed ‘but I feel that I have taken advantage of your hospitality’ T’challa stopped walking. ‘That you have not James’ T’challa said, using Bucky’s real name for the first time. ‘My staff, the Dora Milaje, the Odo Milaje and even Shuri has appreciated your being here’ T’challa touched his face tenderly, ‘I have appreciated you being here’ T’challa walked on, Bucky snapped out of his haze and followed quickly after. They soon arrived at the door of the Odo Milaje, and Bucky noticed, that for the first time, none of the Dora Milaje was there present guarding it. ‘And of course, you can’t leave without a goodbye’ and as T’challa opened the vault, a sudden commotion erupted. The Milaje, both the Dora and the Odo where together in one room, along with a handful of the servants and the other half of the avengers. ‘Surprise’ came the great roar, as everyone cheered and applauded. ‘What’s the occasion?’ Bucky murmured very much surprised. ‘Occasion? Bucky, today is your birthday!’ Steve roared, as laughter filled the room. ‘My birthday?’ Bucky repeated gobsmacked. ‘Don’t look at me’ T’challa said, as he picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to the soldier, the Odo came up with it.’ And at that very moment they all ran and hugged Bucky, very nearly knocking him to the ground. 

It was all overwhelming. The party, the food, the amount love people had for him, Bucky couldn’t contain his emotions, and openly cried in front the guests, in sheer happiness. 

\---   
The night wore on as time passed, many of the guests left the main room to go outside, and enjoy the night air. Bucky stood outside on the single balcony, overlooking all that was going on beneath him. ‘May I enter?’ asked a sleek voice, it’s body hiding behind a see-through curtain. Bucky smiled, ‘you can come in’ he said, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. ‘So what did you think?’ T’challa asked, standing next to the soldier. ‘I thought it was amazing’ the soldier breathed, staring at the stars. ‘Do you still plan on leaving?’ T’challa asked, looking at him now. ‘I did before, but now I’m not too sure’ he said, looking over at The Panther Prince. Fireworks began to fill the air and as the two men watched a slow ballad began to play inside.

‘Would you- ‘Bucky began, unsure of himself. ‘Would I what?’ T’challa said playfully, smiling at the ex-soldier ‘Do you want to dance?’ He breathed looking into his king’s eyes, ‘I never though you would ask’ T’challa said, resting his arms on Bucky’s shoulders whilst he held the king’s waist. And as the night wore on and the lights begun to play Bucky knew, that it was right here, with his beloved was where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Name meanings:
> 
> Akinlabi: We birthed a warrior.
> 
> Akinyemi: A warrior, I am.
> 
> Tayo: Joy
> 
> Jollof Rice isn't a morning food, but since Bucky had been in cryo for such a while, the servants thought it would be a good idea to give him a solid meal to help him build up his strength.
> 
> Phew! I'm so happy It's finished! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Reviews are always welcome, and I look forward to seeing what you all think.
> 
> Until Next Time!  
> =^3^=


End file.
